Palabras más, Palabras menos
by FugadadelPaquete
Summary: Amo a Sasuke-kun, amo a Sasuke-kun, amo a Sasuke-kun. Al repetirlo tantas veces, perdió su significado.


Hola, mis amados lectores, he aquí para escribir tres Oneshots en honor al cumple de mi **KaídodelKatre**, que cumple añitos. 10/08

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishi-Senpai, pero por hoy se lo presta a Kaído.

**Advertencias: **Lime.

**Aclaraciones: **Sakura's Voice.

**Dedicatorias:** Dedicado enteramente a mi niño.

_**Palabras más, palabras menos…**_

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Esa fue la primera frase que se formó en mi cabeza, en el primer instante en que lo vi.

Poco sabía yo lo que era el amor, pero había escuchado tantas veces, con tanta atención, las historias que me contaba mi madre, que ya sentía que podía reconocer ese sentimiento tan profundo que la embargaba cada que pronunciaba aquella frase: "la primera vez que vi a tu padre, con esa mirada verde, que ahora tú posees, con esa sonrisa fresca y ese cabello despeinado, sentí al instante, que desde ese momento, no podría querer a nadie más que a él".

Bastante distaba Sasuke de la descripción de mi padre, sus ojos no eran claros, no lo había visto sonreír y su cabello me parecía estupendo. Pero a mis 6 años, eso que hacía latir fuerte mi corazón, más que un libro nuevo, más que un halago sincero, definitivamente, eso debía ser amor.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Volví a repetírmelo cuando lo vi llegar ese día, con la mirada endurecida y la inocencia de niño que de la que ya no había ni rastro.

Él Sasuke que creía conocer había cambiado. En todo el tiempo que duraron nuestras clases en la Academia, no volvieron a aparecer sus miradas de aburrimiento, ante un tema que explicaba Iruka-Sensei que él obviamente ya sabía, no volví a verlo descansar bajo un árbol en los recreos, con esa bandejita claramente preparada por su mamá, ni le vi sonreír tímidamente cuando aquel chico de coleta lo venía a buscar al término del turno.

Ya nadie lo venía a buscar.

Y sin embargo, con todo aquello y sin todo lo anterior, mi sentimiento por él sólo se incrementó.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Fueron las palabras dirigidas hacia la que llamaba mi mejor amiga. Mi vida comenzó a girar en torno a él, incluso me sorprendía pensando, mientras estudiaba de una pila de libros, que a Sasuke-Kun le atraería mi inteligencia.

No me tembló la voz cuando proclamé a Ino que sería mi rival, la cinta roja en mi pelo quedó totalmente olvidada en ese instante y luego, ya no tendría el mismo significado.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Me decía mientras me miraba al espejo, con mi vestido rojo y mi bandana de que me identificaba como ninja de la Hoja.

Repasaba con mis manos mi cabello sedoso "a Sasuke-Kun le gustan las niñas con pelo largo", mientras me fijaba que mi vestimenta no tuviera una sola arruga.

Tocaba con la yema de mis dedos mi frente y me entristecía pensando en si él la vería tan grande como los demás pensaban que era.

Daba vueltas y vueltas mirándome al espejo, deprimida porque aún mis curvas no se hacían notar, pero ¿qué podía esperar yo con 12 años?

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Quise gritar cuando Iruka-Sensei informó que haría equipo con él, incluso ignoré por un instante que aquel molesto chico rubio también sería parte del equipo y que más tarde se convertiría en parte de mí.

Él me ignoraba, me decía palabras crueles, pero yo seguía con ese golpeteo imparable y esa mirada soñadora.

Imaginaba un futuro a su lado, hijos con pelo azulado y ojos verdes, sí, bastante básicas mis fantasías.

Sólo quería que me diera una oportunidad.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Lo amaba en serio, ya no era ese capricho que nombraba como amor erróneamente, maduré y junto con mis mechones rosas, se fue la niña estúpida que sólo sabía aparentar.

Lo amé en cada instante, a cada segundo, con esa necesidad de dar mi vida por él si era necesario, aún si no fuera suficiente.

Cada día lo conocía un poco más y ese Sasuke-Kun pequeño con esas miradas aburridas y esas poses altaneras, aparecía cada día un poquito más.

Hasta que desapareció por completo.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Seguí repitiéndome desesperadamente cuando me desperté en aquel banco helado, cuando le rogué a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta.

Lo sentía bajo mi piel cuando tomé la decisión de hacer algo, de hacerme fuerte, de traerlo de vuelta con mi fuerza y con la de aquel rubio molesto, que aprendí a llamar amigo.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Le confesé a mi maestra Tsunade, cuando me preguntó inocentemente, la razón de tanto esfuerzo, de tanto trabajo. Aunque debo admitir que cuando me lo volvió a preguntar, dando por inválida mi primera respuesta, le contesté algo totalmente distinto.

Lo hago por mí.

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Repetía en sueños, mientras mi cuerpo adolescente comenzaba a hacer estragos con mi mente y las simples fantasías de niña pequeña, se convertían en unas llenas de deseo y pasión.

Cuando antes soñaba con un niño con capa de súper héroe, ahora añoraba un hombre, que me hiciera experimentar nuevas sensaciones.

Quería mostrarle a Sasuke que tan mujer podía ser.

Mientras me miraba al espejo, con mi cuerpo ya más desarrollado y desnudo, me permitía con mis manos recorrer mi cuerpo, mis pechos, mi abdomen, mi cadera, mis glúteos. Y cuando mi mano derecha recorría con aparente disimulo mi intimidad, cuando me humedecía pensando en el cuerpo de un Sasuke imaginario, cuando apretaba los labios reprimiendo gemir e internaba mis dedos más adentro, sosteniéndome en el espejo con mi otra mano. Acallaba la voz de mi conciencia, la que me decía que estaba volviéndome loca y simplemente volvía a repetirlo…

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Volvía a decírmelo, ya casi por inercia. Aún cuando él, intentó matarnos.

Está confundido, perdido, lo traeremos de vuelta, le enseñaré el camino a casa.

Ilusa.

Pero el amor te ciega, y yo lo amaba.

_¿Amo a Sasuke-Kun?_

Me pregunté esa vez, la vez que me enteré de que era un Akatsuki, sacudí la cabeza y derramé unas lágrimas, sí, ese sentimiento estaba allí ¿no es así?

_Amo a Sasuke-Kun, amo a Sasuke-Kun, amo a Sasuke-Kun…_

Al repetirlo tantas veces, perdió su significado.

Ya podía pronunciar aquella frase, sin aquel cosquilleo en el estómago, sin aquel nerviosismo ni sonrojo, sin aquel golpeteo en mi pecho.

Ya eran palabras sueltas, palabras vacías juntas en una oración.

Entonces fue que me di cuenta, cuando no sentí ese mar de sensaciones, cuando pude abrir los ojos, quitarme esa venda, quitarme ese amor, que fue inocente, caprichoso, obsesivo, maduro y que llegó a ser verdadero.

Cuando pude ver el nuevo Sasuke, supe que de él, ya no amaba nada.

Entonces, pude valorar la amistad por sobre todas las cosas, pude extender mi mano a quien estuvo siempre ahí y valorarme más a mí misma en el proceso.

Ya no me repetiría frases incansables veces, olvidándome incluso que quiero decir en realidad, la próxima vez que nombrara al amor, sería la definitiva.

Prometo, que de ahora en adelante, hablaré con prudencia, justo como en este mismo instante.

-Sasuke- pronuncio mirándole a los ojos- te llevaré de vuelta a Konoha- mi Kunai se alza en el aire- vivo o muerto.

_Cueste lo que cueste… _

**Owari da!**

¿Qué tal? Espero haya gustado.

Mi niño, espero haya sido de tu agrado, que pases un muy feliz cumple, siempre voy a estar contigo, te amo más que a nada, besos.

Ya saben, si tienen tele ¡Ahí se ven!

**FugadadelPaquete**

Editado


End file.
